


Punto sin Retorno

by eternalmourn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson y Dean Winchester son personas completamente distintas cuyas visiones sobre la vida distan enormemente de ser parecidas en lo más mínimo; un encuentro casual los llevará a conocerse y destruir todo aquello que habrían logrado construir a través de sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Wesson

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco a Nem por haberse tomado del tiempo de leer y tener dolores de cabeza y espantos gramaticales, antes de que lo publique.

“El que tiene un por qué para vivir, tolera cualquier cómo”  
Friedrich Nietzche.

 

Siempre recuerda su paso por la secundaria y por la primaria de una manera vívida. Es una de esas personas cuyo paso por tales instituciones sociales le valieron varios tragos amargos, y un desconsuelo y depresión muy marcados. Siempre fue un poco más pequeño que los demás y su afición por libros le había valido más de una paliza por parte de los matones de la escuela. A escondidas ocultaba sus sollozos, preso de un hogar con una idiosincrasia machista muy marcada, en dónde no había lugar para los débiles. Su padre siempre lo observó [de manera] distante, con un leve desprecio, ya que sentía que él era diferente a sus hermanos. Éstos, que para peor también tenían el mismo concepto de macho que su padre, no ayudaban mucho a su pesar ya que se sentía desprotegido y no sabía a quién recurrir. Su madre sería tal vez una opción plausible, pero ni siquiera ella fue capaz de interpretar lo que él sentía; tantos años al lado de ese hombre habían atrofiado su propio raciocinio, y acabaría también ella por darle una golpiza al igual que los otros miembros de su familia. Parecía que el dinero (que mucho era que tenían) los privaba de pensar con claridad, y más de una vez le decían que era un malagradecido con ellos, que siempre le compraban lo que pedía. Si tan solo entendiesen que lo que él necesitaba era afecto y contención, todo hubiese sido diferente.

Su infancia fue un infierno psicológico terrible, y pocos son los buenos recuerdos que rescata de esa etapa.

Irónicamente, si bien lo molestaban constantemente en la primaria, esta transición era el escape perfecto de su casa, a la cual más de una vez se negaba a volver. Sabía de todas formas, que mientras más tardase en volver, peor sería la sarta de insultos y golpes que recibiría de su padre, que lo acusaba de hacerlo quedar mal ante las autoridades del sistema educativo haciendo escenas de nena caprichosa. La única vez que alzó la voz en defensa propia, recibió un puño cerrado directo en su boca que le partió el labio superior, el que tuvo que aprender a sanárselo solo ya que su madre lo insultaba peor diciéndole que merecido se lo tenía por querer hacerse el gallito con su padre. A pesar de eso, jamás demostró lástima ante sus compañeros y maestros. Siempre iba radiante y con una gran sonrisa a la escuela que incluso iluminaba a los demás en sus días más negros. Nadie jamás podría concebir en sus mentes los tormentos que ese pequeño sufría en casa, ni se enteraría tampoco. Lo que impulsaba a este niño en su vida, era su afán de que algún día cuando fuese grande, el intentaría generar un cambio en los tratos entre los compañeros, para evitar que niños como él sucumbieran antes los abusos de los más grandes. Faltaba mucho camino por recorrer aún, pero su meta lo mantenía motivado y fue su incentivo para seguir viviendo y no recurrir a la técnica del suicidio a tan corta edad, sea lo que fuese eso. Él se había propuesto esa misión y nada en la vida lo haría cambiar de opinión. No descansaría hasta ver su plan hecho realidad.

La secundaria fue un lugar de descubrimiento y crecimiento personal para él. Cada vez le molestaban menos los insultos y golpizas que recibía de su padre y sus hermanos, y ocasionalmente de su madre. Supone hoy en día que recuerda esos días, que se aprovechaban de su complexión física para propinarle tales maltratos, incluso se pregunta si el hecho de que decidió usar el pelo siempre más largo generaba más rechazo aún por parte de su familia. Dentro de su paso por esa institución, descubrió una gran afición para los deportes. Su estatura aumentó considerablemente, y al entretenerse en la práctica de cuanto deporte tuviese la oportunidad de practicar, le habían ayudado en el desarrollo de masa muscular y una gran flexibilidad. Particularmente se destacó en atletismo dado el largo de sus piernas, y a pesar que todos le insistían que se perfeccionase en básquetbol, el era un apasionado por el voleibol y un poco de fútbol. No obstante, si bien el deporte y la actividad física le suponían una inversión de tiempo enorme, jamás dejó de tener grandes calificaciones. Siempre se dijo que cuando quiere hacer las cosas, encuentra el tiempo para hacerlas. Dormir tantas horas no formaba parte de su filosofía de vida; comentaba a los demás que ya habría una eternidad para irse a descansar, que mientras tanto había que sacarle el jugo a la vida. Se rodeó de muchos amigos, y formó lazos irrompibles con pocos de ellos; solo aquellos que aceptaban ciertas inclinaciones que él nunca negó pero que tampoco andaba a boca de jarro divulgando por todo el lugar. Los que lo querían de verdad siempre le dijeron que eso era una nimiedad y no debería dársele más importancia que la que realmente se merecía. Él destacaba por muchas virtudes, y con eso ganaba el corazón de todas, y de algunos. Extraño fue que jamás se puso de novio con nadie, porque candidatas sobraban. Muy amablemente rechazaba todas las invitaciones, para sorpresa de algunos ojos, y la envidia de muchos otros. Aquellos más allegados a él no podían evitar esbozar una sonrisa macabra al ver como su amigo de la manera más sutil las mandaba a regar las flores del patio. Concluida la escena, él se dirigía a ellos y les pedía que no se portaran de esa manera, aunque finalizaba riendo de sí mismo por la situación y las expresiones de incertidumbre que sus actitudes generaba en los demás espectadores. A nadie le sorprendió cuando fue elegido el mejor promedio en toda la secundaria y obtuvo una recomendación especial del director para poder ingresar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas que existían cerca de su residencia. Todo el mundo, amigo y enemigo, se alegró por él durante ese día de graduación y uno de los más importantes de su vida. Todos, menos su familia, aunque a él poco le importaba.

Los días de convivencia con su familia durante su transcurso en la secundaria fueron todos iguales. A la edad de 16, ya se había resignado que la única alternativa que le quedaba era marcharse de ahí al cumplir 18. Las pocas palabras que le dirigía su padre eran reproches de que por qué aún no tenía novia, que el que no quería ningún rarito en su casa. Para colmo de la situación, el hermano del medio tenía solo dos años más que él, y vigilaba todos sus movimientos en la secundaria, y aprovechaba para desembuchar todo lo que había visto durante la hora de la cena, ritual único que aún podían sostener como el arquetipo de familia que en verdad jamás fueron; bueno, él no encajaba, parecía la pieza de rompecabezas colada. Los demás parecían funcionar con una armonía un tanto extraña.

-¿Cómo te fue en la práctica de deportes?-al menos el padre sabía de alguna de sus actividades.

-Todo bien. Dentro de poco hay una maratón y estoy entrenando para eso- respondió de manera un tanto cortante. Si bien le dirigían la palabra, eso no cambiaba el sentimiento de odio que ambos sentían entre sí.

-Hoy en el recreo otra flaca del grupo de atletismo se le acercó, y un poco más se le tira encima; el muy pancho se quedó mirándola como boludo y no hizo nada-la presencia del metiche empezaba a aflorar.

-¿Por qué no reaccionaste? Mira que por lo que me cuenta tu hermano, esta flaca es un minón-ahora su padre lo miraba fijo.

-No tengo ganas de estar de novio. Eso implica tiempo y no tengo disponible en estos momentos-fue una excusa un tanto patética pero no supo que más decir.

-Y sin embargo profesas que cuando uno quiere se hace de tiempo para las cosas-una media sonrisa triunfal en la cara del padre fue indicio de que dio en el clavo.

-….-

-No voy a tolerar que ninguno de mis hijos sea puto, ¿me escuchas?- el tono de su padre se había vuelto un tanto agresivo. Levantó la vista para encontrar una mirada cargada de furia en los ojos de su padre.

-No tengo más hambre-fue lo único que atinó a decir y se levantó de la mesa. Se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación que encontraba en el primer piso, cerró con llave y se puso a estudiar.

Estaba un tanto cansado de la misma discusión todas las noches de su vida, hasta el último día que convivió con ellos. Esa noche fue diferente. Es un recuerdo doloroso, pero hasta el día de no se arrepiente de haber tomada la iniciativa de abandonar ese agujero pestilente.

-No voy a tolerar que ninguno de mis hijos sea puto, ¿me escuchas?-

-¿Y qué si uno de ellos es puto? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Lo mato, porque yo no crié a ningún hijo mío para que sea puto-

-¿Criar? ¿A los insultos y golpes llamas crianza viejo hijo de puta?-

-¡No me faltes el respeto en mi casa pendejo, qué te voy a dar una paliza que no te vas a olvidar jamás!-

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! Estoy harto de esta familia de mierda, y sobre todo de vos, viejo decrépito-

-¡Te vas ya esta casa puto de mierda! ¡Quién te crees que sos para insultarme de esa manera!-

-¡Bien! Me voy a la mierda. Qué conste que no lo decido solo y que vos sos el que me da su aprobación de irme. Quédense acá todos, fingiendo ser el estereotipo de familia feliz que nunca han sido, pelotudos.-se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió a gran velocidad [con dirección] a su cuarto, tomó el bolso que previamente había dejado listo en la mañana y procedió a dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal cuando lo interceptó su hermano mayor en la mitad de la escalera. Con un golpe fuerte y certero lo mandó a rodar escaleras abajo, y con un ágil salto y un trote fugaz, se fugó de aquella casa. Aún retumban en su cabeza los insultos que su padre expresaba mientras él a toda marcha dejaba atrás un pasado tormentoso.

No tardó en conseguir empleo como repartidor de diarios en la mañana y luego uno que otro trabajo temporal en la tarde para poder juntar dinero y pagar sus estudios. Tomás, su gran amigo de la secundaria, había hablado con sus padres para poder darle hogar mientras él podía encontrar algo propio en donde acomodarse. Siempre fue un tipo bonachón, que aportaba lo que podía en la casa de su amigo a la par que hacía las investigaciones necesarias para ingresar a la universidad. Tomás le había insistido que estudiase educación física, que tenía grandes aptitudes para esa carrera, pero el gran sueño era poder estudiar filosofía y así lo cumplió.

Su paso por la universidad fue muy parecido al de la secundaria. Siempre con ese carisma característico de su personalidad; muy rápido se ganó un grupo de amigos y estudio en la uni con el que compartió los momentos más gratos de su vida, tal y como lo seguía haciendo con Tomás. Dentro del lugar se le presentó alguna que otra oportunidad de ligar, motivo por el cual puso en evidencia que no era por su identidad sexual sino por falta de interés que no concretaba nada con nadie. Pasó muy agradables momentos en compañía masculina aunque, de la misma manera que había hecho con muchas chicas en la secundaria, rechazó varias propuestas de llevar esas citas por un camino un poco más serio y comprometido. De más está decir que tuvo sus encuentros casuales pero solo para poder liberar cierta tensión sexual. No tenía muy en claro qué tipo de persona querría a su lado para poder convivir durante mucho tiempo, quizás toda su vida. Sentía que había descuidado su plano sentimental afectivo por mucho tiempo, pero también se decía que una vez que su meta estuviese cumplida, dejaría de ser tan frío y aceptar alguna propuesta que se le presentase. Su propósito era recibirse, empezar a trabajar y poder por fin irse de la casa de Tomás, cuyos padres insistían en que él no era una carga, pero así lo sentía él. Quería su espacio propio, donde pudiese juntarse con quién y hacer lo que diera la gana. Después de cinco años de intenso estudio y pocas horas de sueño (que tampoco le pesaban tanto) por fin cumplió su cometido, a la par que continúo disfrutando de la actividad física que le otorgó varias medallas de oro a su universidad. A la edad de 23 ya se encontraba dando clases en una ciudad no muy lejos de su pueblo natal. Había mantenido el contacto con sus compañeros de la universidad y con Tomás, a quién iba visitar una semana de vacaciones. Los padres de Tomás estaban siempre más que felices de recibirlo, y era una semana de lo más relajante. A sus 36, todos estos recuerdos tienen un significado especial. Aún desconocía el porqué de esa corazonada, pero algo en su vida le decía que conocería a alguien muy especial.

-¿Profe Sam? ¿Sam?- una voz del alumnado lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Ben, ¿qué tal? Disculpa no te oí entrar-Sam se refregó un poco los ojos y procedió a postrarlos en su alumno.

-Parece que se quedó dormido profe. No quería molestarlo pero me puse a reflexionar sobre los autores que nos dio en la clase de hoy y quería exponerle mis conjeturas si tiene un tiempo.

-Por supuesto Ben. Toma asiento y contame- Sam lo invitó con un gesto de la mano a arrastrar una silla hasta su escritorio y debatir.

Ben Winchester era uno de sus alumnos más brillantes, muy curioso y de una naturaleza bondadosa muy parecida a la de él. No podía evitar reflejarse en Ben a su edad, con la diferencia de que al parecer los padres del chico generaban un interés genuino en su hijo. En más de una ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la madre, Lisa Braeden, una mujer de tez morena, cabello negro largo y ondulado, preciosa pensaba para sus adentros. Le comentaba en cada ocasión lo bien que su hijo iba en su clase, y con qué perspicacia e inteligencia interpretaba una materia tan difícil como lo era filosofía. Notaba que Lisa reflejaba un orgullo enorme cada vez que hablaban de su niño, y agradecía también que él prestase atención especial en Ben, que siempre llegaba con alguna que otra tarea extra de filosofía para la casa, no a modo de castigo, sino por el genuino interés que mostraba en aprender.

Concluida la sesión, Sam despidió a Ben y salió a paso tranquilo del establecimiento pasadas las seis de la tarde. Subió a su auto, y con marcha precisa pero firme se dirigió a su departamento. Había conseguido alquilar uno muy pequeño como para él en las afueras de la ciudad. Le quedaba un poco a contramano por los horarios en que daba clases, pero no cambiaba la tranquilidad y paz que el paisaje y el vecindario poco poblado le otorgaban. Al llegar a su destino, bajó sereno del auto y emprendió el ingreso a su lugar, no sin antes detenerse a saludar a sus pocos vecinos y entablar una que otra conversación de temas superfluos como el fútbol y el clima. Apenas se había mudado al vecindario, había adquirido un nuevo grupo de amigos con los cuales frecuentaba ciertos bares donde jugaban al pool y tomaban cerveza, o salían a correr con los primeros destellos del sol en la mañana.

Cuándo ingresó cayó en la cuenta de que debía charlar consigo mismo de un tema que había pospuesto por demasiado tiempo: el plano emocional de su vida. Se dijo también que no era algo tan importante y que cuando el momento fuese el propicio algo encontraría. Lo que jamás se planteó esa tarde fue que un suceso que se presentaría dentro de poco dentro de sus clases, lo llevaría a conocer al hombre que generaría un antes y un después en su vida, de la manera más trágica y frustrante posible. Decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto, y ponerse a planificar sus siguientes clases, mientras corregía los exámenes de la clase de Ben.


	2. Dean Winchester

La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes.  
John Lennon

Un hombre hecho y derecho ante los ojos de la sociedad; padre ejemplar, y un servidor leal de la patria. La envidia a Lisa por parte de muchas mujeres (y ciertos hombres) y sujeto de admiración por cuanto rincón tuviese su presencia. A sus 39 años, había logrado todo lo que de pequeño le habían impuesto que debía cumplir: ser el típico macho abusivo que tuviese al menos tres hijos (bien, este punto no lo había cumplido aún, y no se veía llevar a cabo esa labor en un futuro), que no demostrase sentimiento alguno, cuyo rol fuese el de proveer el sustento del hogar a como dé lugar, y si en lo posible esta misión se podía llevar a cabo a través del servicio militar, mucho mejor para los ojos de un padre tremendamente inflexible. Dean siempre se jactó de que había complacido a su padre en todos los caprichos que éste le había impuesto desde una corta edad. Aún después de tanto tiempo, se pregunta si realmente es lo que quería o si esa admiración ciega que tenía por su padre lo llevaba a convertirse en una especie de animal sin sentimientos que al parecer solo podía acatar órdenes y tareas. A quién le importaban esos planteos de todas formas, un hombre no debe exponer dudas; un hombre debe exponer confianza y seguridad.

El paso de Dean por la primaria y la secundaria había sido, para él, una pérdida total de tiempo. Él no necesitaba aprender estupideces cursis de ratones de biblioteca o niñitas. Él tenía muy en claro que deseaba entrar al servicio militar no bien cumpliese los 16 años. Pobre de él al haber estado tan equivocado en su concepción y prejuicio frente a los conocimientos básicos que la escuela ofrecía. De haber sabido que todo lo que le enseñaban le serviría en su carrera, se hubiese dado una patada en las bolas y obligado a prestar un poco más de atención en clase. Como no era el caso, jamás agarró un libro, y se valía de su matonería para lograr que los cerebritos hiciesen las pruebas y tareas por él, a cambio de que el no los molestase en el recreo, cosa que de igual forma jamás cumplió, pero los “nerds” (como despectivamente les gustaba llamarlos) le tenían tanto miedo que, mal que les pesara, dejaban pasar el incumplimiento a la promesa de “nudillos” Winchester; ahora que lo piensa, debió haber sido demasiado terrible como para que le apodasen así a tan temprana edad. Su padre por su lado, no podría estar más orgulloso de su querido hijo, y fomentaba actitudes que ante muchos ojos eran dignas de reproche más que de alabanzas. La madre de Dean no tenía mucha participación en su crianza, ya que según las ideas de su padre, ella solo estaba para mantener el hogar limpio y la comida caliente, pero en secreto desaprobaba la idiosincrasia que John Winchester le inculcaba a su hijo. Las pocas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Dean sobre su comportamiento le dijo que debía medir la fuerza de sus puños, y más de una vez le hizo saber que tarde o temprano esa actitud lo llevaría a aislarse del mundo. Poco resonaron las palabras de la señora Winchester en el pequeño Dean, aunque durante la secundaria se dio cuenta cuánta razón guardaba las palabras de su madre.

El nuevo mundo que se le presentó a Dean en la secundaria fue enorme, sobre todo por el descubrimiento de cuán loco le volvía el sexo opuesto. Sabía que la edad le favorecía y que su galanura no le supondría problemas a la hora de ligar. Sus aptitudes físicas (otra insistencia del padre era que practicase cuánto deporte o tipo de actividad que le ayudase en su desarrollo físico) le valieron el puesto del capitán del equipo de básquet a pesar de su corta estatura. Llevó al equipo a ganar muchas medallas en los torneos intercolegiales, y siempre se destacó como mejor jugador en su secundaria al igual que en dichos torneos. El único problema que Dean sufría es que era incapaz de compartir el esfuerzo con todo el equipo, y esa arrogancia lo llevó a que aquellos que jugaban con él dejasen de invitarlo a las juntadas de básquet callejero. Dean se hizo el ofendido y ocultó su miseria detrás de una máscara de soberbia cuando el evento mencionado ocurrió, pero no pudo evitar sentir una gran congoja en su pecho al ser desplazado. Su suerte en el campo femenino corrió el mismo destino que su carrera deportiva. Abusaba de su labia y sus encantos masculinos para tener a quien quisiera a disposición. Jamás tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos de aquellas que genuinamente demostraban un interés en su persona, y les prohibía de manera muy estricta que no indagasen en su vida personal. Él era un hombre y los hombres no hablan de esas cursilerías. Sus actitudes toscas y su instinto de rebelde lo llevaron a la deriva más de una vez, y recibió varias golpizas de hombres y varias marcas de mano abierta en el rostro por parte de las mujeres. A pesar de todo eso no sentía remordimiento alguno por su comportamiento y rebajó a los demás a nada desde un poder que nadie le había otorgado nunca. Para cuando el período de la secundaria llegaba a su fin, se vio más solo que nunca por esa personalidad altanera que ahuyentaba a cualquier ser vivo que se le quisiese acercar. El no los necesitaba, de todas formas, y su carrera no dependía de ellos en lo más mínimo. La secundaria solo era una transición, una nimiedad que no le despertaba el mínimo ápice de interés. Así, sin amigos y solo el propósito de complacer las estupideces de su padre, a la edad de 18, Dean ingresó en el servicio militar.

El servicio militar. Dean no podría haberse sentido más a gusto porque sus oficiales no se lo pedían a través de una orden directa. Acostumbrado al trato excéntrico de su padre, no era de sorprender que se convirtiese en uno de los mejores soldados de su pelotón. El poder sentir el metal de las armas de fuego en sus manos le confería un sentido de invulnerabilidad enorme, y cierta hostilidad que parecía estar oculta afloraba y se colaba a través de los poros de su cuerpo. Por fin pudo llegar a congeniar con los hombres que serían sus compañeros durante su estadía dentro del servicio, ya que la mayoría pensaban casi igual que el. Dean consideró a todos ellos los hermanos que jamás tuvo, con los que compartió más de una vez noches oscuras de cabaret y trifulcas callejeras que les servían para reivindicar dentro de su concepción de vida qué tan hombres y tan machos eran frente al mundo. Jamás se había sentido más cómodo y feliz en su vida, sobre todo porque sus acciones le habían otorgado un reconocimiento y aprobación irrevocables por parte de su padre. Su madre, por su parte, se sentía feliz de que por fin Dean hubiese encontrado un lugar donde se sintiese parte de algo mucho mayor. La única cosa que le recalcó, fue la vez que le dijo que cuando llegase el día en que conociese a la mujer indicada, debería dejar de ser un pelotudo bárbaro incivilizado y mostrar ciertos modales y consideración. Dean se grabó a fuego las sabias palabras de su madre, y no faltó a éstas con sus acciones al momento de conocer a Lisa. A sus 21 años decidió seguir haciendo carrera dentro del ejército para poder avanzar en rango jerárquico. Un día de franco como cualquier otro, fue cuando se conocieron de casualidad en un supermercado donde Dean se dirigía siempre a comprar los bienes necesarios para la semana. Si bien era cosa de chicas, en el ejército le dijeron que no fuese tan infantil, y le enseñaron que un verdadero hombre debe saber valerse por sí solo y ser capaz de realizar las tareas más sencillas cuando viviese solo, y no esperar que una mujer le solucionase la vida. Avergonzado por la humillación que su imposibilidad de cerrar la bocota cuando era necesario le había hecho pasar, se esmeró en aprender todo lo que pudo para valerse y no rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Ese día en particular recordó las palabras que su madre le transmitió respecto a la indicada. Se conocieron en una de las góndolas cuando ambos arrimaron su mano derecha al mismo producto. Tan concentrados estaban en ganar la batalla de quién se llevaba el paquete de azúcar que tardaron en levantar las miradas y entablar contacto visual. Dean, que nunca aprendió a perder una batalla fue el primero en iniciar diálogo, siempre con su soberbia a flor de piel.

-Yo la vi primero-

Lisa al parecer no se intimidó ante la forma en que articuló la frase y su mirada sanguinaria.

-Me parece que no- el tono por parte de ella denotaba confianza y certeza. A Dean no le gustaba tal demostración así que decidió proceder a través de las amenazas.

-Mira muñeca, no tengo ganas de hacerte daño. Sería una pena lastimar ese rostro angelical con uno de mis puños-

-Mira vos, pensé que el niño bonito tenía un poco más de huevos, pero al parecer resultaste ser otro maricón como muchos. Dudo mucho que un hombre tan lindo como vos sea capaz de semejante barbaridad, pero en mi vida he aprendido a no fiarme de gente como vos. Si me querés pegar adelante, no voy a poner resistencia, porque el papelón y la cara de humillación me bastan y sobran para reír de tus acciones, chiquito- Lisa jamás perdió la calma ni elevó el tono de voz mientras destruía verbalmente los pilares de hombría de Dean.

-No te pases de lista conmigo- fue lo único que atinó a decir ante tal desacato hacia su persona.

-No quiero pasarme de lista, ni quiero iniciar una batalla sin sentido. Solo vengo por un paquete de azúcar para el café. Si tenés ganas te llevo a mi casa y te convido uno- bastaron esas palabras y un guiño por parte de la mujer que tenía en frente para que sus rodillas temblasen y se le secase la boca y la garganta.

Desde ese día en adelante, Dean se dedicó a adorar a la única mujer que en vez de decirle que era un pobre boludo, se había animado a contrariarlo e incluso enfrentarlo. Lisa poseía un carácter fuerte y una personalidad muy dulce, algo que ante los ojos del Winchester era muy raro encontrar en una mujer. Se dijo a si mismo que sería un choto si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad. Así, a sus 21 años se dedicó a conquistar a Lisa Braeden. Un año más tarde, aún sin estar casados, tuvieron a su primer hijo: Ben Winchester. A Dean mucho no le importaba el sagrado matrimonio, pero estaba tan embobado con Lisa que a sus 25 cedió y terminó atado de las bolas como su padre le dijo, aunque John se enorgullecía (muy en el fondo) que su hijo hubiese encontrado una mujer digna de él. Más aún fue su gratitud cuando se enteró que sería abuelo a sus 50. Dean hace tiempo había dictaminado que el cuerpo militar sería su trabajo de por vida, y como la paga era buena, no encontraron mayores inconvenientes con Lisa para mudarse a vivir juntos en poco tiempo y así poder criar a su niño.

Así pasó el tiempo para el Winchester hasta esa fecha en particular, cuando Ben, ya a sus 17, llegaba un poco más tarde de lo usual. Dean sabía que para Ben, contrario a lo que él había sido, la escuela era un lugar sagrado donde poder explorar nuevas cosas, y que en particular su hijo tenía una afición por la filosofía. Pensaba a veces para sus adentros que Ben debería concentrarse en aprender cosas más importantes, pero no quería cometer el mismo método de crianza que su padre, en parte por las persuasiones de Lisa, a las que no veía mal, sino que le ayudaron mucho a madurar y replantearse ciertos modos de vida. Lo interceptó en la sala antes que Ben tuviese chance de dirigirse al cuarto que se encontraba en el primer piso. Dean no escatimó en gastos al construir la casa, ya que deseaba proveer a su familia con el mayor confort posible. Aún así, le había enseñado a su hijo a respetar el valor y sacrificio que cuesta la obtención de bienes materiales. 

Definitivamente Lisa había influido mucho en él.

-¿Qué tal el día en la escuela?- le preguntó a su hijo mientras que con una mano lo invitaba a acompañarlo en la sala en el otro sillón.

Ben hizo caso a la invitación y se sentó frente a su padre mientras dejaba reposar la mochila en el suelo cerca de pie izquierdo.

-Todo bien por suerte. El profe Sam es re copado y siempre se hace tiempo para que platiquemos de filosofía-no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras hablaba de su profe preferido.

-Ese tal Sam parece buen tipo por lo que me contás siempre. Me alegra saber que demuestre interés en vos. ¿No será medio rarito?- el tono inquisitivo de Dean hizo mover algo en lo profundo de su hijo que ahora lo miraba con un gesto de incertidumbre.

-¿Cómo rarito?-

-Y… Que le gusten los hombres-

-¿Qué tendría de raro eso?-

-Si es hombre, le tienen que gustar las mujeres. Es así.-

-¿Según quién, papá?-

-La sociedad, hijo. No está bien que a un hombre le gusten otros hombres. Me da un poco de miedo que se pueda sobrepasar con vos, nada más. ¿Alguna vez te ha insinuado algo?-

-No puedo creer lo que escucho realmente. ¿En serio pensás de esa forma? Y no, no me insinúa nada de nada. Hablamos de cosas de filosofía siempre. Es una persona excelente y lo quiero y respeto mucho. Tal vez si lo conocieses no pensarías de esa manera tan retrograda- concluida la frase, Ben se levantó con un semblante iracundo y una mirada de decepción dirigida a su padre, y procedió a marcharse a su cuarto sin prestar atención a lo que su padre seguía diciéndole.

-¡Ben, volvé acá en este instante, no me hagas subir a buscarte! – con la misma brusquedad que su hijo se levantó a seguirlo hasta la habitación. Ben ya había cerrado con llave, y sus gritos y esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que su hijo decidió ignorarlo por el resto del día.

En la noche volvió a pensar sobre lo que le dijo a su hijo. Tenía curiosidad de conocer a este tal Sam y ver si las sospechas infundadas por su parte eran reales o no. Nada le avisó que un evento futuro lo llevaría por fin a conocer a Sam Wesson, y sobre todo, que ese encuentro sería la destrucción de todo lo que alguna vez creyó certero en su vida. Dean creía tener todo resuelto, pero la vida tenía otros planes para él, planes que lo llevarían a una confrontación interna gigantesca.


	3. Encuentro Desafortunado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por no haber subido antes, pero la inspiración ha vuelto recién ahora. Los errores que hay son todos por mi cuenta; espero que lo vayan disfrutando, sugerencias se aceptan también.

Experiencia es el nombre que damos a nuestras equivocaciones.  
Oscar Wilde

-Si seguro que te gusta el puto del profesor, gay!-el grito ignorante de parte de los matones que hostigaban a Ben casi todos los días vició el aire, aunque al haberse metido con su profe favorito, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-!Callate, pendejo de mierda, no tenés idea de lo que estás hablando!- y concluyendo la frase, el primer puñetazo por parte del joven Winchester recayó en uno de sus enemigos. Dean se había preocupado en enseñarle técnicas de defensa personal, cosa que Ben agradecía. Si bien él era un chico pacífico, se había hecho respetar a través de una que otra pelea en la que había resultado victorioso frente a varias miradas de estudiantes de la escuela. El golpe de su puño impactó directo en la boca del agresor y logró partirle el labio superior. Entre otros dos trataron de sujetarlo, pero Winchester era más ágil y más fuerte que ellos y no lograron su cometido sin antes recibir sus buenos golpes. 

-¿Pero qué pasa acá?- los gritos y el barullo que los compañeros de Ben y demás estaban causando había alertado a varias autoridades, entre ellas a Sam, quién fue el primero en llegar a la escena, y logró con mucho esfuerzo (realmente se sorprendió de la fuerza física de Ben al momento de sujetarlo) separar a los involucrados. 

Fue un día muy particular. Lisa, por problemas personales, había tenido que viajar y se encontraba muy lejos como para poder acercarse a la escuela y observar la situación de su hijo, por lo que solo quedaba la opción de llamar a Dean. Al gran Winchester esto no le vino en gracia alguna, ya que se dijo que las escuelas eran temas de madres; el jamás iría por ningún tema a hablar con las autoridades del establecimiento bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, debido a que fueron directamente a su casa, y lo obligaron a presentarse en la escuela. Con mucho enojo y rabia, se fue de su hogar para ver de qué se trataba el asunto tan importante por el cual habían interrumpido su descanso después de una jornada laboral tan exhaustiva.

Al llegar a la escuela, no pudo evitar sentir una variedad de emociones contradictorias al observar el estado de su hijo. Fue una sensación entre enojo, ira y orgullo desmedidos. Una vez estuvo frente a su hijo, juntó valor para no propinarle otro puñetazo por sus actitudes, pero recordó cómo había sido él durante la secundaria. ¿Con qué autoridad moral podría reprocharle a su hijo lo mismo que el hizo durante casi toda su vida? En lugar de eso, decidió arrimar una silla frente a Ben para sentarse y poder estar a la altura de sus ojos. 

-¿Ben?- trató de llamar la atención de su pequeño. El joven Winchester siquiera levantó la mirada. No quería observar el gesto de desaprobación de su padre. Había pasado una semana desde esa charla que tuvieron respecto a su profesor, y no estaban aún en los mejores términos, sobre todo por la testarudez de parte de su padre en el discurso homofóbico. 

-¿Qué?-al fin tras un silencio de un minuto tan incómodo, fue lo que único que el joven verbalizó. 

Dean, un tanto frustrado y perdiendo la poca paciencia característica de su personalidad, pidió hablar a solas con su hijo, lo cual le fue concedido de inmediato. Se les proveyó una sala donde nadie podría inmiscuirse ni escucharlos. Ahora sí, podía ser el Dean Winchester de casa, aunque fuera por unos minutos. 

-¿Me podés decir que mierda pasó? Mirá como tenés esa cara, ¿qué anduviste haciendo? ¡Sabés que detesto que me molesten para este tipo de cosas después del trabajo, y encima justo tu madre no está!- golpeó una de las paredes para enfatizar su enojo y llamar la atención de su hijo.

-¡Y para qué mierda viniste!- su hijo se levantó bruscamente del asiento donde se había hecho un ovillo, para evitar dirigir la mirada y sus palabras a su padre. Sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de sangre, y su pulso se había acelerado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que había desafiado a su padre, aunque su reacción era la acumulación de tantas frustraciones que había venido acarreando. 

-¡No me levantes el tono, pendejo!- y ahí Dean alzó su mano para propiciarle un golpe a su hijo, no sin antes escuchar lo que este tenía para decir. 

-¿O qué? ¡Me vas a pegar! ¡Dale, a ver! ¡Es lo último que te falta, pero claro, es la única forma que sabés para resolver un conflicto! ¡Estoy harto de vos!- y antes de que su padre pudiese poner un dedo sobre el, salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, dejando a un Dean furioso detrás. No se vio a Ben por el resto del día en el establecimiento educativo. 

¿Pero que fue lo que pasó? A Dean jamás se le había escapado nada de las manos. Siempre había tenido todo bajo control, o así lo creyó hasta este día en que casi le pega a su propio hijo. Se juró que jamás lastimaría a Lisa o a Ben en ningún sentido, y cumpliría su palabra. Había quebrantado su promesa. Si bien no llegó a pegarle, había tenido la intención, y de no haber sido que Ben se escapó, lo más probable es que hubiese terminado peor. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza con la mano derecha; esto sería algo que no se perdonaría jamás por el resto de sus días. 

-Disculpá, ¿Sos Dean Winchester, padre de Ben?-

-Sí, soy yo- Dean levantó la mirada para observar a quién le dirigía la palabra.

-Sam Wesson, un placer conocerte-este le estiró la mano para que la estrechase. Dean aceptó el gesto de mala gana. Así que este era el famoso profesor de filosofía. Contrario a todo lo que pensó Winchester, Wesson no era ningún marica, y su complexión física lo intimidó un poco. Se preguntó para sus adentros como una persona así no sería profesor de Educación Física o algo por el estilo. 

-Ben me habla mucho de vos- por fin soltó la mano del profesor; no sabía por qué había tardado en hacerlo. Aún pensaba que Wesson era rarito, y el no se mezclaba con raritos. 

-Espero que sea para bien- rió Sam, para liberar un poco de la tensión del momento.

-Es un gran admirador tuyo, y tiene fascinación enorme por el estudio. A veces me pregunto si es hijo mío; yo detestaba a la escuela. Eso es algo de nerds y de mujeres- Dean no pudo evitar sacar a flor de piel sus ideas respecto a lo que la escuela era y seguiría siendo para él en el futuro. 

\- Y supongo que eras de los que se aprovechaban de los famosos nerds- un tono de desaprobación salía de la boca de Sam.

-Ese es mi problema, en definitiva. No vine a hablar de mi vida personal con los profesores de mi hijo, así que si hay algo que me puedas decir respecto a la situación, me quedo, sino mucho gusto- procedió a dar la vuelta y dejar ese lugar pero la mano firme de Sam sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Sintió algo muy raro donde la mano del profesor tocaba su cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había sentido antes. Despreciaba a los putos. Tal vez era eso: desprecio. No, era algo más; algo que no se atrevía a nombrar, algo oscuro que el cómo macho jamás debería sentir: jamás.

-Perdón si te ofendí con ese comentario. Si, si, fui el que salió a separar a tu hijo de los agresores- Dean se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente.-Por favor, seguime y podemos hablar tranquilos- con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Winchester a pasar al salón de clases donde impartía las lecciones de filosofía a Ben. Dean procedió a sentarse en uno de los bancos de estudiantes. Recordó con mucha nostalgia sus últimos días en la secundaria. Sam decidió sentarse en el escritorio que usaba siempre. 

-Dean... la pelea que tuvo Ben hoy, fue por culpa mía.-Sam declaró con un poco de tristeza. 

-Culpa tuya?- Dean levantó una ceja y una mirada inquisidora se plantó en la de Wesson. 

-Sí… De manera indirecta. Por lo que pude charlar con Ben después de la pelea, todo se originó porque uno de los agresores le dijo que le gustaba “el puto de su profesor”- Sam encerró entre comillas esta última frase. 

-¿Siendo ese profesor vos?- Dean esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sam no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal reacción, y no tardó en hacer notar su incomodidad y enojo ante tal demostración.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Me parece que no es una situación hilarante, y es algo muy grave. Dean, esto podría costarle la continuidad a Ben en esta escuela- Sam realmente estaba indignado ante tal descaro.

-Es que Ben no debería haber reaccionado así. El es un hombre y no tiene que preocuparse si a su profesor le dicen lo que le dicen. Además…- pero se contuvo y no expuso más de sus argumentos. 

Previendo que era inútil hablar con Dean respecto al tema, Sam decidió pararse de su asiento, incitando a Winchester a hacer lo mismo. 

-Soy un hombre ocupado, y ya me voy a encargar yo de que Ben no vuelva a comportarse así a mi manera. Supongo que no sos padre, así que no lo entenderías.- Dean estuvo por marcharse de ahí sin siquiera estrechar la mano del profesor. 

-Con el debido respeto, señor Winchester, creo que este no es un tema que se pueda solucionar a los golpes, y no, no soy padre, lo cual no implica que no pueda tener algunas ideas para poder ayudar a Ben. El es un alumno excelente, con grandes aspiraciones, rodeado de mucha gente que lo estima y lo quiere por la clase de persona que es; tiene excelentes notas, y está en camino a poder conseguir una beca que la escuela está dispuesta a negociar con la universidad donde él desee estudiar. Eso es un gran honor y un enorme privilegio, pero supongo que como su padre, usted ya lo sabía-Sam salió del salón dejando a Dean parado ahí, solitario, tan solitario como el último día de su transcurso por la secundaria. Se preguntaba si incluso envidiaba que a su hijo le fuese tan bien, y hubiese logrado todo eso que él nunca logró. Se quiso dar una patada en las pelotas como nunca por ser tan imbécil. Tal vez sí necesitaba reconsiderar incluso más de sus ideas y forma de ser, sobre todo con su familia.

Al salir del aula, no pudo divisar al profesor Wesson. Al parecer, éste ya había salido del recinto. Francamente, tampoco hubiese sido de gran ayuda, ya que había logrado hacer enfurecer al único profesor que más conocía a su hijo. Realmente había quedado como un completo imbécil. Nuevamente esa sensación incómoda que lo había invadido anteriormente atravesó por sus entrañas y se coló a través de sus huesos, hasta su mente y su entrepierna. Se sonrojó al ver que tenía una erección en el medio de la galería escolar. Optó por irse rápido de ahí y evitar que alguien observase tan vergonzoso espectáculo. Pero que cosas, que se le parara a un hombre de su edad en un lugar así, por dios. Lo que más lo perturbaba no era la acción en sí, sino lo que motivó a su pene a pararse en primer lugar. ¡Mierda! ¡Él no era puto, no era puto, no era puto! 

Ingresó a su Impala, y golpeó el volante con fuerza. Eso no le podía pasar. ¡Él era un macho, carajo! Recordó una vez en que un hombre dentro del servicio había intentado propasarse con él, y como le había sacado hasta los dientes con la golpiza que le propinó. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? 

¿Qué es lo que tenía este tipo que lo hacía distinto? El era un hombre, no podía gustarle otro hombre, era inconcebible. No, no, no, nunca. Y sin embargo, el bulto en sus pantalones decía todo lo contrario de lo que profesaba en su mente y en su filosofía de vida. La puta madre…

Y volvió a verlo, al salir de la escuela. Lo observó con mucho detalle. Observó su cuerpo atlético, y su pelo largo. Su caminar, y las facciones de su cara. Y se quedó mirando hasta que Sam clavó su mirada en la de él. Ambos se quedaron por un tiempo interminable, perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que Dean finalmente arrancó su auto y procedió a alejarse para su casa a toda marcha, como si con eso también pudiese alejar los pensamientos oscuros que ahora comenzaban a nublar su visión. 

Al llegar por fin a su hogar, resolvió tener una charla más amena con Ben. Cuando ingresó a la casa, notó que su hijo estaba por ahí, aunque al parecer ya estaba encerrado en su habitación. El viejo Winchester sabía por experiencia que sería completamente inútil forcejear con la puerta o persuadir al joven Winchester para que lo dejase entrar. No quedaba otra opción más que esperar que Lisa volviese a casa y que fuese ella quién hablara con su hijo. Sería una larga jornada, ya que su esposa no volvería hasta dentro de tres días más. Tres largos días más...


	4. De Vuelta a lo Básico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se hizo largo... Más largo de lo que pensaba. Espero igual que vaya siendo de su agrado. Errores van por mi cuenta.
> 
> Y agradezco a Nem, que manda imágenes inspiradoras para que esto vaya hacia algún lado.

Hay que saber perder con clase y vencer con osadía, porque el mundo pertenece a quienes se atreven.  
Charles Chaplin.

Después de tantos días de espera (tres, aunque para Dean fueron como una semana), Lisa finalmente llegó, y el viejo Winchester creyó que ese sería el fin de los problemas con su hijo. Cuán equivocado estuvo al comprobar que ni siquiera su amada fue capaz de establecer vínculo alguno con el individuo. Éste no había mostrado señales de querer resolver conflicto alguno, y si ya ni su madre era capaz de semejante proeza, el problema era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.

Transcurrió una semana más sin que Ben decidiese salir de su cuarto. Dean había decidido premiarlo (a pesar de todas sus ideas) con un pequeño mini bar para su habitación, un gusto un tanto excéntrico de su parte. Al recordar este detalle, intuyó por qué su hijo no salía del lugar; era muy probable que antes de encerrarse permanentemente haya buscado víveres varios para abastecerse durante su pequeña rebelión paternal, y se maldijo por dentro, aunque bueno, si era justo, exigía demasiado de su hijo (al igual que su padre con él) y le parecía justo premiarlo muy de vez en cuando con bienes materiales. Ben no era muy fanático de ese tipo de banalidades, pero aceptaba muchas veces para no hacer enojar a su padre. Las habitaciones cada una contaban con un baño propio, así que Ben podría hacer sus necesidades y ducharse sin abandonar su espacio. 

Cansados en sus reiterados intentos de romper el hielo y entablar una conversación pacífica con el joven Winchester, acordaron dejarlo en paz, hasta que el mismo decidiese abrir el canal de comunicación. Lisa siempre se había conectado de manera más fácil con su hijo y realmente le alarmaba que éste ahora no quisiese hablarle; no estaba del todo sorprendida de que no hablara con Dean. De más conocía el motivo de su última pelea, y sus propias ideas eran más compatibles con las de su pequeño que con las de su esposo. Varias veces habían discutido respecto al tema del señor Wesson y la manera denigrante y despectiva por la que normalmente Winchester se dirigía a él sin siquiera conocer al sujeto. No era de extrañar toda la secuencia de eventos que Dean le relató apenas llegó. De todas formas, lo que le importaba ahora era poder volver a hacer que su hijo hiciese aquello que más lo hacía feliz, aunque sería una tarea muy ardua.

Por su parte, el profesor Wesson, un tanto preocupado de no haber visto a Ben durante la semana posterior a la pelea, decidió indagar un poco más sobre el asunto; Lisa lo había invitado a su casa por si deseaba pasar a saludar a Ben fuera del horario de clases. Más de una vez declinó la oferta, para evitar problemas en la escuela, ya que las malas lenguas abundaban, y se tornaban muy peligrosas cuando la envidia y la maldad eran muy grandes. Esta era una ocasión especial sin embargo; sería una pena que Ben Winchester perdiese por un mero evento una oportunidad tan grande para su futuro. Recordó con cierta nostalgia lo complicado que también había sido para él adaptarse a tantas cosas durante su vida adolescente, y simpatizaba con la situación del joven Winchester, sobre todo después de conocer a su padre. Ben había acusado al hombre de ser un obtuso machista, aunque para Sam era un tanto exagerado y difícil de creer. No obstante, con la poca charla que tuvo con Dean Winchester, comprobó que su alumno no estaba mintiendo.

Sintió mucho rencor en ese momento, demasiado. Dean le recordaba a su padre, un macho inflexible demasiado intolerante e incapaz de ver más allá de su propia nariz. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al formarse en su cabeza una película con aquellos eventos más dolorosos de su vida de niño. Tal vez con Ben era distinto porque él contaba con el apoyo de Lisa, eso se notaba muy fácilmente: ella era la que siempre se acercaba a la escuela para analizar la situación de su pequeño, preguntar sobre algún evento especial o del cual la escuela participase, actividades extra escolares, y demás cosas por el estilo. Era una mujer muy entusiasta y muy orgullosa de su mayor logro en la vida: Ben Winchester.

Se preguntó cómo una mujer así podría fijarse en un hombre como Dean Winchester. Seguro, el hombre era atractivo, de eso no cabía duda. Se remontó al día en que cruzaron miradas, y se contempló extasiado y perdido dentro de ese mar verde… Dean era un hombre realmente hermoso… Maldijo su debilidad carnal, sobre todo porque este hombre era el padre de su mejor alumno, y casado. Si bien había sentido emociones muy fuertes por hombres en esa misma situación, se juró jamás involucrarse con hombres casados; sería algo imperdonable para él terminar con una pareja, y esta no sería la excepción. Sería un poco complicado para él dirigirse hasta la casa de Ben ahora, porque no podría evitar mirar al padre de su alumno con cierta atención desmedida. Por dios, que patético que se sentía. 

Con todo el valor del mundo para no generar un papelón y no hacer el ridículo en casa de los Winchesters, decidió partir para ese destino apenas finalizó su turno de la tarde; aun no cambiaba su auto porque la verdad que él no tenía mucha idea al respecto, aunque debería buscar asesoramiento pronto, en cualquier momento su destartalado vehículo lo dejaría varado en algún momento cuando menos lo pensase. Esperaba que ese no fuese el día. 

Arrancó su auto y se dirigió directo a la casa de Ben desde la escuela. Al llegar allí, ante sus ojos no esperaba semejante espectáculo, como si el destino le estuviese jugando una mala pasada: ahí bajo el Chevrolet Impala, se encontraba Dean Winchester, todo engrasado, arreglando algún desperfecto del auto seguramente; sus brazos se encontraban flexionados hacia arriba, lo que dejaba ver las axilas del viejo Winchester y lo grande de los músculos de sus brazos. Sam se quedó boquiabierto ante el show, y pudo notar la formación de un bulto en sus pantalones demasiado prominente y molesto. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso; no podía bajar con una erección de su auto, sobre todo frente a este hombre. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de hacer a un lado todas las fantasías que le venían a su mente con respecto a lo que haría con Dean y lo que dejaría que este le hiciera. Sam, Sam, no puede estar pasando esto. Debía mantener la compostura lo mejor posible, ya que debería no solo hablar con Lisa sino también con Dean. 

Una vez que su mente pudo retener control de su cuerpo y su erección bajaba, salió del auto y se dirigió hasta donde el viejo Winchester se encontraba. Con mucha calma y la mejor compostura posible, decidió llamar la atención de éste. 

-Hola, Dean, ¿qué tal?- su voz sonaba un poco entrecortada, como si hablar con ese hombre lo remontase a su infancia. Sintió un sudor helado recorrer su espalda, pero trató de mantenerse lo más tranquilo que pudo. 

-Sí, un momento, profesor- así que recordaba el tono de su voz; sintió un dejo de alegría muy pequeño por dentro. Sabía que era algo tonto, pero los sentimientos son pasiones incontrolables. A lo sumo podría evitar que se le notase en la cara cuando Winchester lo viera. Éste por fin emergió debajo del auto y lo observó con una mirada más apaciguada. Fue una sorpresa muy extraña. Esperaba que lo recibiese de manera un poco más agresiva. 

Dean se levantó por fin y dejó abandonada la tarea de arreglar a su auto, para poder tener una conversación con el profesor Wesson.  
-Supongo que has venido por Ben. Si he de ser sincero, no me sorprende que en vez de los directivos o demás personal, seas vos el que viene por esta situación- se encontraba todo cubierto de aceite para motor, y sus manos estaban en las mismas condiciones.-Te saludaría pero bueno, no hay que arruinar tan bonito traje-Sam estaba vestido con una camisa de un amarillo suave, y traje y pantalón de vestir negros. Realmente se veía muy elegante, pensó Dean, aunque jamás admitiría algo así en voz alta; ni siquiera debería estar dentro de su mente. 

-Está bien, no es ningún problema, por favor- Sam esbozó una sonrisa cálida y estiró su mano; Dean la sostuvo con fuerza, tal cual como se deben saludar dos hombres; el profesor Wesson respondió con el mismo gesto, aplicando un poco más de fuerza, que al parecer Winchester no esperaba. Una vez que rompieron el apretón de manos, se frotó un poco. Fue un gesto que hería su orgullo masculino, pero mantenía su postura de macho inflexible y no lo hizo notar. 

-Mirá: Ben no ha salido de su cuarto desde aquel día de la pelea. Nosotros… Mmm, bueno nuestra relación no ha sido siempre la mejor; mi padre me crió para ser un verdadero hombre, y creo que eso me impide hoy en día acercarme a mi hijo sin que no terminemos peleando. Es que hay tantas cosas que el… Tanto de lo que debería preocuparse; siento que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y que tal vez el… No sé….-se mantuvo pensativo respecto a su hipótesis respecto a la sexualidad de su hijo. Si bien ahora era hombre de su mujer nada más, había sido un gran “ganador” durante su secundaria. Le preocupaba que Ben fuese… No, no podía ser, era algo que él jamás se perdonaría como hombre, como padre, no podría fracasar de esa manera. Sam lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad al querer saber a qué se refería exactamente.

-¿Dean?- 

-¿Si, profesor?-

-Sam, por favor. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad-

-Sam, yo… Tengo miedo de que mi hijo sea puto-

Sam lo miró un tanto extrañado, como si realmente le costase creer que esas palabras estuviesen saliendo de la boca del padre de su estudiante. Se mostró un poco preocupado ante tal gesto machista y conservador; recordó también el sueño de su vida, el de poder ayudar a la gente que sufría abusos psicológicos o maltratos físicos, ya fuese en el seno familiar, o en otros ámbitos sociales, como la escuela o el trabajo. Sin perder la compostura ante tal declaración, optó por no sonar tan acusatorio, e indagar un poco más sobre ese “temor” infundado del viejo Winchester. 

-¿Alguna vez… Has, no sé, hablado respecto al tema con él?- una pregunta sencilla como para desarrollar con más profundidad el punto del supuesto conflicto. 

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Un hombre de familia no está para tener charlas sentimentales con sus hijos; Lisa es la que se encarga de todo ese tipo de bobadas-Dean frunció el seño y largó una mirada acusadora en dirección a Sam, como si la pregunta que éste le hizo hubiese sido lo más grave del mundo. 

-Entonces, ¿el único argumento que tenés para sospechar de que tu hijo es homosexual, es solo porque hasta ahora no ha tenido novia?- Sam decidió enfrentarlo. No creía que su pregunta fuese algo por lo que escandalizarse de esa manera, pero tampoco iba a dar marcha atrás. Por un momento muy fugaz, creyó estar frente a su padre, en esa discusión que jamás tuvo ocasión de concretar. 

-¿Has venido a cuestionar mi modo de pensar, o porque tenés algún plan para ayudar a mi hijo? Con el debido respeto, no creo haber ido a tu casa en ningún momento a criticarte- Dean se mostraba bastante molesto ante preguntas tan absurdas y no iba a tolerar que cualquiera viniese a ser prepotente con él. Si casi estuvo por pegarle a su hijo, menos dudaría en partirle la cara a un profesorcito de cuarta. Cerró uno de sus puños, pero se contuvo; no necesitaba generar un escándalo mediático frente a su casa. 

-Perdón, no fue la intención. Solo creo que es un poco apresurado concluir algo así, con tan poca evidencia para probarlo. Recordá que existen personas, tanto hombres como mujeres que tardan mucho tiempo en aceptar quiénes son; incluso existen algunos que pasan toda su vida mintiéndose a sí mismos, solo por el mero capricho de cumplir con un mandato social. Aristóteles en algún momento dijo, que las pasiones se deben demostrar, que es imposible reprimirlas, porque solo nos dañan más a nosotros, pero tampoco es bueno exaltarlas de manera extrema. Ambos extremos son malos, y hay que buscar un balance en todo esto- Sam se emocionaba cada vez que podía aplicar sus conocimientos al entendimiento de las cosas cotidianas que las personas experimentaban, aunque al parecer Dean no compartía su entusiasmo, y lo observaba como si hablase en chino básico; Wesson notó el descontento en la cara de Winchester, y trató de resumir un poco su discurso. –Creo que lo mejor sería que hablen con Ben al respecto. Si decís que son cosas de mujeres, tal vez una opción más plausible sería que Lisa sea quién encare el tema.- concluyó como si fuese la solución perfecta para despejar las dudas de Dean Winchester.

-Supongo que podría funcionar, aunque en este momento, Ben ni siquiera habla con Lisa- Dean se frotó los ojos con fuerza, un tanto ofuscado con la situación; fue en ese momento que Sam notó las ojeras de Winchester, tal vez por la falta de sueño que este conflicto estaba causando.

-Ben puede ser un poco testarudo, ¿no?-

-Igual que su padre; es un defecto muy grande que hubiese preferido no heredara, pero que remedio- por fin después de tanta conversación tensa, Dean esbozó una gran sonrisa y largó una carcajada muy eufórica al aire. 

-No siempre los hijos salen como uno espera, ¿no?- Sam se acopló a la risa de Winchester. 

-A veces desearía que mi hijo fuese programable; le quitaría todo lo malo que ha heredado de mi genética- esta última declaración denotaba cierta tristeza. 

¿Realmente era tan así la situación? Sam se quedó pensando un poco más respecto al asunto.

-Perdón mis modales, voy a asearme un poco y luego pido a Lisa que prepare algo para acompañar el whisky, ¿a no ser que no tomes?- Dean comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta frontal de su casa, y con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Wesson a hacer a lo mismo.

-Eh, si, está bien. Normalmente no acostumbro a beber desde tan temprano, aunque un vaso no puede hacer daño.-Sam emprendió la marcha siguiendo a Winchester. 

-¿Un vaso, nomás? Ja!- Dean volvió a reír un poco más fuerte que antes. 

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- el profesor se incomodaba cada vez que Dean Winchester hacía ese tipo de comentarios. 

-Nada, nada, ¿pero un vaso? Vamos, ¿acaso no sos hombre?- Dean se volvió para otorgarle una enorme sonrisa burlesca. 

-Mmmmmmm- Sam no se quedó muy contento ante una declaración de ese tipo, pero optó por no decir más nada. 

-Bueno, bueno, ya, tampoco es para tanto, vamos profeeee- Dean abrió la puerta principal de su hogar. Sam prosiguió a entrar después de Winchester al recinto. Era una casa realmente exuberante, muy parecida en la cual había vivido de pequeño. Mientras el dueño de casa le describía cada rincón del lugar, Wesson se sorprendió y se sonrió por dentro. Era una réplica casi exacta de su hogar. Un flujo de emociones se filtró bajo la piel del profesor; realmente pensar en su infancia no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Seguro, todo ese maltrato le había dado fuerza sobrenatural para poder continuar y no rendirse hasta alcanzar sus sueños, pero aún así, hay cosas que mejor no recordarlas. Se quedó mirando al techo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ya que Dean chasqueaba los dedos y silbaba frente a él, para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-Profe, ¿está bien?- Winchester lo observó un tanto extraño. Supuso que eran delirios de profesor, pero se estaba impacientando con la presencia del mismo aún en su hogar. La única razón por la que lo había hecho pasar era porque aún guardaba un ápice de esperanza que esta figura a quién su pequeño estimaba tanto fuese quién le diese un giro favorable a tal situación un tanto bizarra. A dónde se había visto que padres como él tuviesen que sucumbir a la ayuda de ajenos para resolver un conflicto familiar; esto era un golpe bajo a su masculinidad y a su autoridad paternal. 

-Sí, es solo que… Tu casa me recuerda mucho al lugar donde vivía de pequeño-Sam dirigió una sonrisa triste hacia el dueño del lugar.

-Bueno, no es hora de ponerse sentimental, los hombres no están para eso, vamos a la sala mientras Lisa trae los vasos; póngase cómodo profesor-El hecho de que Dean lo volviese a tratar de manera formal le dio un indicio de que su presencia realmente le empezaba a parecer un fastidio. De todas formas, Sam no estaba aquí por este señor, sino por su hijo; Ben realmente no podía echar por la borda tantos logros por una trifulca con su padre y con los agresores de la escuela. Él estaba en este mundo para aspirar a grandes cosas, y Sam Wesson haría todo lo posible para que Ben Winchester se decidiese a volver a la rutina escolar. Tomó a oferta de mala gana; se sentó lo más lejos de Dean Winchester. Si era sincero, este hombre le recordaba más y más a su padre, y eso le generaba un rechazo enorme hacia su persona. 

Finalmente, tras una pausa que pareció no terminar jamás, Lisa apareció por la sala. Sam estaba muy feliz de poder charlar con ella por fin. Braeden también se alegró mucho de recibir por fin a Sam Wesson en su casa y en cierto modo, poder retribuir todo ese interés que el profesor demostraba por Ben. Como ya estaba enterada de todo el asunto, necesitaba de manera urgente hablar a solas con Sam y dejar los puntos claros y trazar algún plan para poder hablar con Ben. Lisa Braeden se acercó muy entusiasmada y abrazó con fuerza al profesor. Su marido no estaba muy conforme frente a tal demostración de afecto. Después de todo, ella era su esposa, no del profesor, no se suponía que todo ese cariño solo debía ser para él; Dean Winchester no daba ese tipo de demostraciones para con ningún otra mujer, por qué Lisa si podía hacerlo con este marica. Sin poder aguantarlo más, carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del profesor y su mujer. 

-Perdón, es que hacía tiempo no veía a Lisa por el establecimiento, supongo me emocioné de más-Sam se frotó la parte trasera de la nuca con la mano izquierda en señal de arrepentimiento; esperaba que el marido de Lisa no le hiciese un escándalo de proporciones gigantes solo por un mero abrazo, aunque no le sorprendería si ese fuese el caso. Su padre hacía lo mismo cada vez que su madre recibía alguna visita, sin importar género. Dios, de verdad no entendía por qué Winchester le hacía sentir así; era el prototipo de hombre que iba en contra de todas las ideas de hombre ideal que quería para su vida. Bueno, de vuelta a la realidad. Necesitaba aligerar el trámite y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. 

-Dean, cariño; olvidé comprar algo para la media tarde, y no sería buena idea que consuman alcohol sin comida en el estómago. ¿Serías tan amable de ir a comprar algo a la tienda?- Lisa observó a Winchester con mucho cariño y simpatía, con el fin de poder ablandar su corazón y convencerlo de realizar la encomienda. 

-Pero… Bueno, ya, pero no te quejes de lo que traiga- Dean se levantó del sillón desde donde había observado todo, y con mucha furia encima, decidió cumplir el cometido. No se fue sin antes plantar un beso apasionado a su esposa, marcando su territorio, y mirando de reojo al profesor. Tal vez Sam no era puto después de todo, y quería conquistar a Lisa. Sobre su cadáver que lo haría, si así era el caso. 

Al dejar por fin el lugar, Lisa y Sam por fin pudieron tener una conversación a solas. 

-Disculpalo, piensa que sos gay, pero en el fondo tiene miedo de que lo esté engañando con vos- la mujer soltó una risotada genuina ante las ocurrencias de su marido. Sabía bien como eran las cosas, aunque Dean era muy cuadrado en algunas ideas, así que de más estaba intentar hacerle entrar en razón frente a tal acusación hacia su persona. De todas formas, en este momento necesitaba romper el hielo y poder abrazar a su hijo de nuevo.-Agradezco que hayas venido. Es la primera vez que Ben ni siquiera me deja entrar; hasta antes del incidente, nunca había hecho semejante cosa. Solíamos tener una relación más sólida, aunque supongo que el problema no es conmigo-Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los morenos ojos de esa bella mujer, que mostraba los mismos signos de insomnio que su marido. 

-Estoy seguro que Ben está atravesando un conflicto interno muy importante, producto de la acumulación de muchas frustraciones- Sam se llevó ambas manos juntas al mentón en señal de reflexión frente a la situación.-Podría intentar dialogar con él, aunque temo que fracase de la misma manera-Wesson se quedó pensativo mirando a un punto fijo frente a él. 

-No perdemos nada con intentar; no quiero que mi retoño pierda su regularidad y continuidad en la escuela- Lisa Braeden se llevó ambas manos a la cara, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ahora brotaban amargamente de sus ojos. Sam supuso que Lisa también atravesaba una crisis muy parecida a la de Ben en ese momento.-Es solo que… Seguro te habrás preguntado por qué alguien como yo se fijó en alguien como Dean. Él- dio un largo suspiro antes de finalizar-No es malo; de hecho nos ha cuidado mucho a Ben y a mí, y sería una hipócrita si dijese que algo me ha faltado en esta vida, incluso afecto. Es un hombre complicado, pero tiene virtudes muy interesantes; lo único que lamento es que nunca puedan congeniar; son más parecidos de lo que cada uno de ellos quiere admitir pero bueno, es un tema que deberán resolver ellos dos cuando el momento llegue- se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de borrar la miseria de su cara con una sonrisa.-Te llevo a la habitación de Ben; está encerrado, pero quizás cuando escuche tu voz sea algo distinto-Sam asintió con la cabeza y continuó a Lisa hasta la habitación de Ben Winchester. 

Al llegar a la puerta, Sam juntó todo el valor que tenía. Si esto no funcionaba, se quedarían sin opciones. Finalmente, y sin otra cosa más que decir, alzó la voz, la dirigió en dirección a la puerta y llamó al joven Winchester.

-¿Ben, estás ahí?-

Pasaron diez incómodos minutos, hasta que sintieron la puerta principal en la planta baja abrirse y a Dean llamando a Lisa. Simultáneamente, la puerta de la habitación del joven Winchester se abrió mínimamente. El joven asomó la cabeza para comprobar que en efecto quién lo había llamado era su profe de la escuela. Como en un acto reflejo, dejó su recinto a toda velocidad para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Sam Wesson. El profesor notó enseguida como su pecho se humedecía, producto de las lágrimas de su alumno. Al menos la primera parte del plan había resultado y por fin Ben había decidido salir a la luz, aunque no articulaba frase alguna, y se limitaba a observar un poco cabizbajo a sus padres y a Sam. Dean estuvo a punto de reprimir a su hijo, pero Lisa se interpuso, negando con la cabeza, dando a entender que esa sería una pésima idea, a no ser que quisiera que Ben volviese a encerrarse en la habitación. Una vez más, su orgullo masculino había sido herido.

Como había pasado mucho tiempo ya, se había hecho la hora de cenar, y Dean Winchester no tuvo más remedio que invitar al profesor a quedarse, a pesar de estar totalmente en contra. De mala gana se sentó en la punta de la mesa, como si al menos con eso reivindicase su lugar como macho alfa de la casa, aunque con todo lo sucedido, su orgullo estaba por el suelo, devastado y ultrajado, o al menos así era su percepción. No obstante, se relajó un poco al observar que Lisa había preparado su manjar preferido: tarta de atún, simple y majestuosa a la vez. Si algo respetaba y secretamente admiraba de su mujer, era la capacidad que tenía de utilizar ingredientes tan simples para crear maravillas culinarias tan sublimes; sus ojos se iluminaron en el momento en que su esposa sirvió la primera rebanada de esa exquisitez en su plato. Como buen anfitrión, no comenzó a devorar al instante, y pacientemente esperó a que su mujer les sirviese a todos los comensales. Para su sorpresa, ya que no lo había visto ingresar y sentarse a la mesa, ahí estaba su hijo, el semblante aún sombrío, pero al menos era un alivio enorme que estuviese compartiendo la cena después de una tediosa semana sin saber de él. 

Cenaron en silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Aquellos dos hombres cuyas vidas eran tan distintas no se atrevían a entablar conversación alguna, temiendo finalizar en una discusión elevada de tono, o pasar a un peor plano en el discurso. Sam concluyó rápido de cenar, para poder excusarse y abandonar el lugar lo más pronto posible; el motivo por el cual su visita había sido en primer lugar ya se había consumado, y no quedaba ninguna otra razón para prolongar su estadía en la casa de los Winchesters. Agradeció la hospitalidad de Lisa (y Dean), y procedió a retirarse, no sin antes ser interceptado por un abrazo desesperado del pequeño Ben Winchester. Esperaba que éste por fin pudiese dignarse a hablar aunque fuese con su madre, la única opción más plausible. Una vez pudo separarse de su alumno, emprendió la marcha a su auto. 

Para su mala suerte, su divina chatarra decidió fundirse ahí, en el único lugar donde rogaba esto no sucediese. Bajó con la cabeza gacha, y se dirigió nuevamente a casa de los Winchesters para preguntar si le permitían llamar un taxi. Su celular se había quedado sin señal, y no la recuperó en todo el día. Realmente no deseaba quedarse un minuto más ahí, su cuerpo había retomado sus reacciones involuntarias nuevamente. Grata no fue la idea de Lisa Braeden de que fuese su esposo quién lo llevase a su casa. Dean Winchester se opuso rotundamente a la idea en primera instancia, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Lisa ganaría; era incapaz de decirle que no a su ángel, y resignado ante la futura derrota, no alargó más la agonía y señaló a Sam Wesson que lo siguiese a su auto. El profesor se sintió un poco desconcertado, pero era evidente que Winchester había arreglado su auto, quién sabe en qué momento. Tal vez fue esa demora que tuvo en el negocio cuando Lisa le encomendó comprar víveres. 

Emprendieron la marcha a toda velocidad en dirección de la casa del profesor. El mismo silencio insoportable de la cena se coló dentro del auto, y sucumbieron a la media hora eterna e infinita que supuso el viaje. Sam ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con el hombre que manejaba; supuso y creyó sensato no entablar conversación alguna, a pesar de que el silencio lo ofuscaba más que intentar un diálogo incómodo con esa persona. De más estaba comentar que su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el conductor del Impala encendió la radio, y la canción Shake it Off de Taylor Swift emanaba de los parlantes; Dean Winchester no hizo siquiera el amague de cambiar de estación o demostrar con muecas su desprecio ante la canción, muy por el contrario, comenzó a cantarla. Sam Wesson ahora sí que lo miro con cierta incertidumbre. Lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada asesina que dejaba en claro que Winchester no expondría argumentos para explicar el por qué de la situación que el profesor contemplaba. Pensó para sus adentros que este hombre que profesaba tanto machismo debía ser un completo hipócrita; seguro, no era un hombre que se guiase por estereotipos, los aborrecía y gran parte de sus peleas en la vida habían sido por abolir ciertos rótulos sociales. De todas formas, si consideraba que todo tenía un límite, pero no emitió opinión alguna respecto al tema, ya que agradecía que este hombre, en todo su desprecio, aceptó llevarlo hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron, Sam Wesson se encontraba en la verja de comentar algo respecto al hijo de Dean Winchester, o simplemente bajar y no articular palabra alguna. Decidió optar por la primera opción. 

-Gracias por el viaje, Dean. Espero que puedan resolver los conflictos con Ben-su boca y garganta se secaron abruptamente, y sintió que un nudo se colocaba en sus cuerdas vocales. Esperó a que Dean Winchester comentase algo respecto a la situación, pero él mismo se limitó a observar hacia adelante y nada más. Finalmente, Sam Wesson descendió del vehículo y enfiló hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

Dean Winchester se quedó ahí, dentro del auto, la mirada fija hacia adelante, observando los movimientos todos del profesor, hasta que éste desapareció por la puerta. Su vista se nubló de rabia, y su mente se pensó dentro de ese lugar, el cuerpo sin ropa, el alma desnuda, la exposición de sus virtudes y sus defectos, confluyendo en un mar de éxtasis y lujuria pecaminosos. Le costaba mucho concentrarse; antes de generar un accidente, optó por quedarse ahí, impreciso en su juicio, asqueado por sus pensamientos, obnubilado por la hermosura de este hombre. 

Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y se frotó desesperado, lastimado, excitado, destruido. Contempló las reacciones de su cuerpo. Se contempló como la primera noche en que hizo el amor con Lisa, piel suave y tersa, manos duras y ampolladas. Se contempló una vez más, cabello largo, ojos cíclicos, mar y tierra, fuego y aire; un fuego interno que nunca pensó propio comenzó a arder, y consumió sus entrañas con la pasión y la fuerza jamás antes descubierta. Cuando observó una mancha oscura al frente de su pantalón, supo que debía sentarse a platicar seriamente con él, y reivindicar todo eso que lo había guiado a ser el hombre que era ahora. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde…


End file.
